depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Ang Dialektiko
Ang DialektikO Ang KatuturanEdit Sa katutubong pakahulugan at orihinal nitong katuturan, and Dialektiko ay ang dialogo kung saan naisasakaganapan ang proseso ng bigayan – pagbibigay at pagtanggap – sa pagitan ng mga nagtatalakayan. Sa higit malawak nitong pakahulugan, ito ay hindi lamang nililimitahan sa mga kamalayang nagtatalakayan bagkus ay kinikilalang nagaganap din sa mga umiiral na mga bagay-bagay. Bilang dialogo sa pagitan ng dalawang tao o nilalang, and dialektiko ay sumasaklaw sa kamalayan ng isang kabahagi sa talastasan kung saan sa pamamagitan ng prosesong ng talakayan ay naidaragdag sa kanyang kaisipang ipinakikipagtalastas ang kamalayang ipinakikipagtalakayan ng kanyang katalastas na sa pagpapatuloy ng proseso ay naihuhulma sa kanyang kaisipat kamalayang ipinakikipagtalastas hanggang sa tuluyan ay nagiging bahagi na din iyon ng kanyang kaisipang ikinakatuwiran sa pakikipagtalastas. Sa pagpapatuloy pa ng proseso, ang nagiging tugon ng isang katalastas sa mga katwiran ng kanya ngang kabahagi sa dialogo ay kapwa patuloy na natutuon sa halos ipagsakatulad na ng kani-kanilang mga katuwiran na gayon na nga nilang kapawa ikinatuwiran kung saan ang ano mang kaisipang nagmula sa kanilang katalastas ay bahagyang nababago lamang upang angkinin ang mga iyon bilang sariling katuwiran at siya namang muling itugon sa pangangatuwiran sa namamagitan nga sa kanilang talakayan. Ang bawat kaisipan ng bawat isang kabahagi sa talastasan ay patuloy na lumalago hindi lamang sa paraan ng pagtanggap ng kaisipan mula sa isat-isa bagkus ay sa pamamagitan din ng mga kamalayang kapawa napagdidingas ng mga ipinakikipagtalo at pinangagatwiranan kapwa nilang dalawa. Kapwa ang bawat isa, sa simula ay napagyayamang kaisipan sa pamamagitan ng kaalamang tinatanggap sa katalastas, ay patuloy na gumaganting pinagyayaman naman ang kaisipan ng katalastas niya sa pamamagitan ng pagdaragdag ng mga pagbabago sa mga kapwa ipinakikipagkatuwiran nila. At patuloy sa proseso ng talakayan, kapwa nila napagyayaman ang kani-kanilang mga kaalamang pangkamalayan habang patuloy din sa progresibong pananaklaw ng kanilang mga kaisipan sa kani-kanila ngang katuwiran sa gayong antas-kasaklawang sunkdulang angkinin at ariing pansarili ang kaisipan ng kadialogo. As dialectic between two existing thi9ngs, events, or processes, dialectic involves each of the things in causally influencing the other in such a way that each develops through such interaction. That is, each, while remaining the same in some fundamental ways, changes not only as a consequence of influences by the other which have been somewhat influenced by itself. Thus, the development of each, in a give-and-take situation, is a product partly of what each takes from the other afte the other has been modified by what each has given the other. In this interchange, each develops partly in response to his own influences on the other. Each evolves through a kind of self devleopmen that uses theother as a means of self modification. However, prolonged dialectic becomes substantial, thereby creating a third thing or “synthesis” which preserves the mutuality that has developed between the two. The mor the self-development of each of two things, or persons, depends on such continuing dialogue, the more such mutuality becomes and remains stable as something in itself. Although nothing is more common, in human or animal communication and in interactions between other existing things, than dialectic, some sim,ple but subtle aspects of dialectic seem to exclude it from out attention, partly, I suspect, because we develop an interest in clarity of distinctions whereas certain aspects of dialectic can never be made completely clear. On the one hand, dialectic is an ever-present considition of existence, including existing communication; yet on the other hand, we habitually ignore it when we seek to understand by merely analytic means. Dialectic involves each participant in retention and growth of its own whole-parts ignores the continuing role of wholeness in both existers and knowers. Bawat isang nakikipagtalastas ay nakikilahok sa proseso ng dialogo sa lahat ng iba pa kung kani-kanino, siya ay nakikipag-ugnayan, kung paanong ang bawat isang bagay ay nakikilahok sa dialekto sa lahat ng iba pang mga bagay na ditto ay kaugnay. Kung kaya nga ang tagapag-isip o ang isang nag-iisip at ang kanyang pamayanan kung paanong ang isang bagay at ang kanyang kapaligiran ay lumalahok sa mga komplikasyon ng talastasan at ng ugnayan at sa mabusising paraan ng pagtuklas sa at pagpapaunlad ng sarili. Sakaling ang pag-aaral at pagsusuri ay hind maging sapat upang maisakaganapan ang kamalayan at pang-unawa ng pananatili sa kalahaatan at kabuuhan ng patuloy-nagbabagong maraming kaurian at kakawingan ng pagkakaiba-iba ng bawat isang kumikilala at nakalalahok sa karanasang Dialekto, silang nananatili sa pagkamangha sa kabila ng kanilang pagtatangkang maunawaan ang kaisipan ng kalahat-lahatan at kabuuhan sa pamamagitan ng mapanuring pamamaraan ay kadalasang sumusuko na lamang na karaniwang nauuuwi bilang isang agnostiko kung hindi man ay pumapanig sa mga may kinalaman sa kababalaghan, mahika at kung ano pang pang-ispiritwal na paniniwala. Ngunit kung tunay na pagtutuusang pansin, mapatutunayan na hindi kinakailangan ng labis-labis na pagsisikap kung para lamang maranasan at maiparating sa kaunawaang pangkamalayan ang pag-iral ng kalikasan ng Dialekto sa pagtataglay nito ng katangiang omnipresent. Lastly, Dialectic according to the hypothesis presented here, is a category of existence. Magandang Araw pong muli! MABUHAY! Angmayakda 08:18, Abril 23, 2012 (UTC)